Love among the zombies
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: Now for something completely different. Warning: Yaoi smut inside


Love among the zombies

* * *

>Zombies had overtaken my little town of Portsdam. It was unexpected; we were far from any urban centres. No one thought our hamlet could have been invaded by the living dead, but the ghouls somehow managed. My parents had left me at the first sign of danger. I know that they still loved me, but it was survival. I was just another mouth to feed. I was fifteen now, I could get on by myself. At least that's what I told my parents all the time. You know, before we had the Z-problem.<p><p>

In case you don't know, zombies are reanimated corpses that crave the flesh of the living. If they don't devour you completely and you escape, it won't be long until you're a zombie, too. There is no cure. Most of the first zombies were doctors. They were so naive, trying to save the already diseased, forsaken people. I knew the best way to survive was to lock myself in my house. Close the blinds, turn off the lights. I read the warnings, I knew what I was doing. I was prepared. But I wasn't very smart with my rations. It took me no more than a few weeks to run out of food and water. I got too comfortable. I hated myself for being so thoughtless. Now I'd have to go outside for supplies. I had no plan and no way to plan. I could outrun a zombie, sure, but what if they cornered me? Surrounded me from all sides? Dad left me a gun and some ammo. How nice. Worst case scenario, I make my peace with God and blow my hot blood and brains all over their cold flesh. I'd be a free lunch.

How fortunate I lived a block from the Pineridge Mall. It was expansive. Probably filled with supplies. Probably filled with zombies. It was the only place that would have any kind of survival material within biking distance. The rest were just houses. Houses that probably were filled with little zombie families. I got on my bike and rode to Pineridge. The front door was still open, good sign. Ghouls can't open doors very easily. They're too weak and stupid. But humans can. This could be a way in and out for a colony of survivors. I entered, cautious with every step. The mall was empty when I entered. It was a mess, but I didn't see anyone there, human or otherwise. The mall opened into a Zellers, which then had two large corridors branching off of it, stores lining the walls. My target was the Safeway, near the rear parking lot. A straight shot across the mall. I barely made it out of Zellers and past the Tie Rack before I saw the zombies start to appear. They heard my footsteps. I wasn't shuffling, I was running. I wasn't a frozen corpse, I was a warm little white boy, blood still pumping through me. Both tip-offs that I would make great ghoul-chow. I prepared myself mentally as the pair of corpses emerged from a nearby store and walked towards me, moaning with their arms outstretched. My brown hair was cut short so they couldn't grab it. I was wearing runners. I had my rifle my dad left me. It was loaded. If I'm in danger, I know to aim for the head. I did know what I was doing after all. Two gunshots. Those two were just practice. They fell to the floor as my bullet tore through their brains, a zombie's only weakpoint. The gunshots echoed through the mall. Shit, what was I thinking? Zombies can't fire a gun. Therefore, there must be food around. I heard an orchestra of moans from my left. Countless ghouls had heard me and were shuffling after me. Damn, I didn't think. I ran into the book store and tripped on the rug. They started to gain on me. I couldn't get up. My body was giving up. I started to weep. I put the gun against my head and closed my eyes. I heard a shot and a warm hand dragging me backwards. Then I felt cold, the sound of a door slam, and finally the click of a Zippo lighter closing after it had done its work on my savior's cigarette.

"It's nice to know that there are still some who haven't turned. I just wish that they had some common sense," said a voice.

The voice, while stern, was reassuring. He sounded like he was pretending to be brave, but was truly frightened. I opened my eyes. I had been pulled up a fire escape and onto the roof. There was an awning over my head and a boy of sixteen standing in front of me. He flicked his smoke over the edge of the building when he saw me lay eyes on him. He was holding a shotgun and had a messenger bag over his shoulders. His brown hair was cut short, too, but from the used up bottles of hair product I could see at one of the roof's corners, I noticed he had styled it into a messy fauxhawk. However, his most discernible feature was that he wore nothing but a pair of ratty sneakers. I gazed at his body. He was beautiful. Sure, I hadn't seen a real person in who knows how long, but he would still be beautiful if I had something to judge him against. He was skinny, almost to the point of emaciation. His skin was pale and a little grubby. He didn't have much muscle on him either. But his face was simply adorable. His pudgy nose and lips were almost baby-like, making him look a little younger than he was. However, I often found myself trying not to look at the space below his waist. His pubic hair was short and groomed, dark brown like his hair. His uncut, six inches [15 cm] of manhood was a sight I had not been expecting that day. His pendulous scrotum with its grape-like testicles swayed slightly with every little movement.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy.

"I'm Alvin. I'm surprised there's anyone left now. Who are you?" he responded, trying to be civil even though he was out of practice when it came to interaction.

"I'm Simon"

"Why aren't your parents here now?"

"They abandoned me."

"Wow. I don't know where mine are, we got separated in a failed evacuation. I guess you'd be looking for a friend then, hmm? Well, stick by me and you'll be safe 'til this whole problem is cleaned up," Alvin said with a streak of unexpected optimism.

"Er, thanks. I'll take any help I can get," I replied, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you naked?" I asked rather bluntly.

"Good question. I read those warning signs they had posted before Portsdam got infested. 'Tight clothes and short hair are the best protection' they said. Well, when the ghouls came I thought, 'Hey, it's pretty warm here, tight clothes would suck. I'm a pretty fast runner, so I don't need to worry about Zs clawing at me.' I used to survive in just my skivvies. Less weight, less heat. I wore this comfy pair of little white briefs. Barely anything at all. I mean, hey, I still don't want those Zs grabbing at my nethers. But one day, during a fairly routine supply run downstairs, I attracted more attention than I needed to. They chased me. Cornered me at the ladder that leads up here. Thank God those fuckers can't climb. I started climbing, but something was holding me back. I looked down. One of the ghouls was giving me a fucking wedgie. Grabbing at whatever they could, I suppose. I slithered out of those undies as fast as I could. Now I know not to wear anything. I mean, it's not like I'm hurting anyone. I'm a great show for anyone who wants it," Alvin explained, "You want a drink?"

"Sure."

Alvin dropped his gun, took off his messenger bag, turned, and then walked to the cooler nearby. Then I got to see his toned and shaped behind. It was sculpted like a peach. He bent over to pull two cans of Coke from his cooler. That was quite a show. He returned with our drinks which I gladly accepted. I was parched. He sat down in front of me, feet shoulder width apart, genitals in plain sight. I couldn't help but stare out of curiosity and wonderment that anyone could have spent so many cloudy, zombie-filled days carelessly nude. The word 'frolicking' comes to mind, but you don't frolic with Zs.

"You checking me out?" Alvin asked with a chuckle. I turned my eyes away.

"It's cool," he responded, "I don't mind being on display. I'm cool if you're into guys or something."

At this point, I hadn't really been certain on my sexual orientation, but Tyler was sure swinging me one way.

"You can get naked, too, you know," he said, "It's probably better. No protection like no protection, I say."

I blushed, but still eagerly started to undress. The thought of the two of us naked on the roof of a mall was too good to pass up. Off came my shirt, revealing my skinny, fifteen-year-old's torso. Alvin watched me as I went, sipping from his Coke occasionally. I got a little shy when I saw that he shaved his armpits and mine were starting to get a little unkempt. I saw a razor with the old hair products in the corner. I spent a brief moment admiring the lack of body hair on his glistening, ivory frame. Then came the moment of truth: the pants. Undid the belt, tossed it aside. Slid down my shorts, kicked them onto the belt. All my clothes were now in a heap beside me, save for my gray boxers. It wasn't as cold up there as I thought it would be.

"Boxers are even worse, you know," Alvin said with the voice of an expert, "They don't cling to you. They can get caught on something easily."

I sighed and, slowly and sheepishly, slid them off, too. On to the pile they went. I felt a cool breeze rush past, swinging my genitals around. My face was red from embarrassment. I cupped my junk with my hands, still hanging onto my pre-disaster modesty.

"Don't be shy," Alvin snorted, "I won't bite it off."

I pulled my hands away. My four inch [10 cm] , circumcised self left in the open. At least, it was normally four inches [10 cm]. It was getting a little bigger and a little stiffer by the second. Alvin giggled and I looked down. Horrified, I covered myself up again.

"I don't care. We're all a little horny. I haven't seen another person in ages," he offered sympathetically.

"What are you? Gay? Straight?" I asked, wanting to get the subject away from my mischievous little organ.

"I'm bi," Alvin replied with a wink, "A hole is a hole." He punctuated the word 'hole' with a very audible slap on his bare butt cheek.

"Ah, I think that fits me as well," I said, my sexual attraction for Alvin becoming stronger. I don't know why, but to this day, nothing turns me on more than a naked boy with a big gun.

"Well, then do you mind if I rid you of that erection? We're probably both a little lonely."

Before I could ask him to elaborate, he was hard and his lips were wrapped around my cock. His tongue knew everywhere to go to get me excited. When it came to puberty, I turned out to be a bit of a late bloomer so I had only masturbated a few times before, and this was the best thing I'd ever had. He was on me like a boy who's been deprived of sexual stimulation for weeks should be. He grabbed my tight little boy butt and stuck his finger inside. I loved it. He finished me off with a lick up my shaft. I came on his chest. He chuckled.

"Mind if fuck you?" he asked as politely as one could.

I nodded eagerly. He unceremoniously pulled me down to his level and knocked me to the ground so my face was on the roof's pavement as my ass was pointed towards the sky. I loved it when he got rough with me. He straddled me and shoved his warm, hard cock into my rectum. I felt nothing but ecstasy. Alvin was thrusting in and out like an over-zealous piston. I'll never forget the sound of his moaning and panting as his sweat dripped onto my back and his hands ran up and down my spine, occasionally fiddling with my young, little scrotum. We both moaned like zombies from the pleasure as he came inside me. His hot seed dripped down my thighs as he rested on top of me, completely spent.

"I'm glad I found a friend like you, Simon," he whispered before we both sleepily made our way onto his pile of blankets that served as a bed. We lay there cuddling and kissing for hours. It was good to be in love. That night, we licked and played with each other until we were familiar with every inch of our bodies and knew how to best please each other. He was the most eager and thoughtful lover I could have asked for.

We spent six more hot, sweaty weeks on that rooftop before the military found us and relocated us to a survivor's center in a nearby major city. The infestation was ending, but Alvin and I were still deeply in love. When the soldiers asked how we came to be naked on a roof, we told them that zombie's can't grab clothes that aren't there. They laughed, but conceded that we were clever. Alvin and I smiled at each other. In all our passion, I forgot about the Zs, and I'm sure Alvin did, too. Even when the soldiers offered us blankets to cover up with on the helicopter ride to the safe zone, we refused. We were happy to be naked. After landing, we proudly entered the survivor's center, naked as the day we were born. The phenomena of 'nude zombie self-defense' caught on soon after. It was nice to know we weren't the only naked teenagers running around.


End file.
